Signal Fire
by novemberskyox
Summary: “Emmeline, I promise. I won’t let anything happen to you. I’m a Keeper, remember?,” Amos grinned, outstretching his open palm to her. She appeared hesitant. “Have I ever give you a reason not to trust me?,” he asked. “Not yet,” she smiled. EV/AD, EV/BF
1. Prologue

_Author's Note:_ This story would not have bee possible if it were not for my roleplaying experience on xanga. I've been involved in many Marauder Era roleplays portraying Emmeline Vance; however, my most memorable experience was in early 2008, where I feel as though I finally connected with Emmeline. The plots are mostly attributed to my own imagination of what happened between Emmeline Vance and Amos Diggory; however, I had a load of help from my _famous_ friend, who portrayed Amos in the roleplay.

I am aware that Amos and Emmeline never married, and that Emmeline is not Cedric's mother. My story will cover exactly how I envisioned their relationship to unfold. It is a tale of unrequited love, war, pain, and friendship.

Anyway, I always envisioned Emmeline as a Ravenclaw. Despite her description in the books, my Emmeline has darker, chestnut locks and dark brown eyes. To be honest, I always envisioned Natalie Portman as my Emmeline, in every aspect. (Also, I always envisioned Amos to look similar to Sean Faris.) I figured that she was a very intelligent and skilled witch, and I figured she would best be suited as a Ravenclaw, especially because she later joins the Order following her graduation from Hogwarts. Also, I made Emmeline five years older than the Marauders, because for the purposes of my plot, it would just make the most sense. The story takes place in Emmeline's sixth year in 1971 and will end at the time of her death in 1996. Just a heads up, this will gradually become a darker story with adult themes, which is why I am giving it an 'T' rating. It may get a higher rating depending on how it turns out.

_Disclaimer:_I own nothing. I am merely admiring the creative and genius mind of J.K. Rowling by using her characters and ideas to create my own story. I am not profiting in anyway from my story.

**  
Prologue**

Abigail Vance always wanted a daughter.

One August 5, 1955, she finally got her wish. At 8:41 am, a beautiful baby girl with chestnut curls and chocolate brown eyes was born at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries to Abigail and Nathaniel Vance. In all of their twenty years of marriage, Abigail and Nathaniel tried valiantly to conceive a child, and finally, they were granted their wish. Emmeline Jane Vance was delivered, and was named 'Emmeline', which is an English name meaning 'hard work' for two reasons; one purposeful and one completely unexpected. Not only did it take an awful lot of hard work to conceive her, but it was also foretelling of the only Vance child's erudite, assiduous, and industrious nature.

As a young girl, as young as three years old, Emmeline expressed a curiosity for knowledge, whether she picked up one of the many books purchased by her parents, or if she would venture out across her parents' Irish estate in the hills of Donegal. Barefoot adventures would lead Emmeline across the valleys of lavish, green toward the grassy hills overlooking the foamy waves as of the sea-green Atlantic Ocean crashing against the rocks below. Free spirited and care free, Emmeline expressed an undeniable enthusiasm for life with a broad, toothy grin and humbling genuine kindness that reflected her positive disposition of life. With a gregarious nature, Emmeline possessed a charm that complimented her likable personality. Possessing a contagious laugh that brought a smile to nearly everyone in her company's face, the only Vance child seemed to have some kind of alluring effect on people. Whether she managed to strike up conversations with her grandmother's friends or bring a smile to a stranger's face while on venture into Diagon Alley with her mother, there was something evidently and undeniably special about Emmeline Vance that seemed to draw people to her.

What made her even more unique and special was the fact that she was a witch.

Born into a pureblood family, Emmeline was destined to manifest magical abilities; however, her greatness had yet to be determined. Like many young magical children, Emmeline displayed magical inclinations when she was as young as two years old. Sparks akin to that of fireworks would fly whenever Emmeline clapped her hands in excitement; however, whenever Emmeline was ill tempered, which was rare, the ground beneath her would rumble and shift, making the experience much like that of an earthquake. Luckily Abigail was able to easily fix her shattered china decor that were victimized by one of Emmeline's rare fits, while Nathaniel could easily rearrange the wood floorboard that unhinged.

As if right on cue, at exactly 8:41 am on August 5, 1966, a letter addressed to a Miss Emmeline J. Vance was delivered by owl and arrived through the Vance's kitchen window. Upon seeing the burgundy waxed, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry seal on the back of the envelope, an enthralled, eleven year old Emmeline jumped enthusiastically up and down in a pale blue, cotton sundress, her long, chestnut curls bouncing over her shoulders. Tearing into the parchment, Emmeline greedily pinched the thin sheets of folded paper of her acceptance letter from the confines of the envelope and allowed her eyes to scan over the fine penmanship of a Professor McGonagall. Not even an hour after a celebratory breakfast, Emmeline and her mother traveled by floo network to Diagon Alley with her supplies list to purchase the specified necessities for the upcoming school year; Emmeline's first year at Hogwarts.

Arriving at Platform 9 3/4 had Emmeline's stomach in knots. Torn between being euphorically ecstatic and nauseatingly nervous, Emmeline stood timidly between her mother and father, staring at the column that she was encouraged to charge at in order to gain access to the designated platform. Biting on her lower lip, Emmeline side glanced her mother before slowly finding her father's gaze.

Nathaniel smiled warmly, clasping Emmeline's shoulder with his large hand and gave it a loving squeeze. "It's now or never, Emme. Come on, you've been looking forward to this," the gentle, warm voice of her dear father coaxed.

"Your father's right, Emme," Abigail's sweet, nurturing tone filtered in her ears and seemed to somehow ease her nervous jitters. She tucked a long, loosely curled lock behind Emmeline's ear and smiled lovingly. As if looking into her own reflection, Emmeline's gaze met her mother's exact same chocolate brown orbs before nodding her head in submission.

A ashy charcoal colored cat tapped the metal throngs of her enclosure as if to input his own support for the timid eleven year old. Abigail chuckled softly as Nathaniel continued to beam at his only daughter. With a nervous smile, Emmeline turned toward her beloved British short tail and stroked his chin through the thin bars of the cage.

"Thanks, Jinx," she said appreciatively, tapping the cat's nose gently with her forefinger.

With a deep breath, Emmeline nodded affirmatively as if she were a soldier going off to war. It wasn't necessary the best simile, but it made a point. She was embarking on a new stage in a her life, one that would completely transform her reality into something she never could have possibly imagined for her life. For the first time, she was leaving her parents, which meant that she would only see them during winter breaks and summer holidays. The thought tugged at her heart, because she loved her parents dearly; however, she knew that her education was an important and necessary investment for a prosperous and meaningful life. Besides, her parents promised to write every day, so that eased her growing anxiety of homesickness.

Gripping her cart, Emmeline turned to look at both of her parents before a determined expression fixed itself upon her face, and she charged into the beam between platforms nine and ten. A jelly feeling tingled her gut as she zipped through the portal. The sight that beheld her eyes caused her to freeze in her spot. Her doe like eyes widened with fascination and awe upon the gigantic, candy apple red train of the Hogwarts Express. Children of ages varying from eleven to seventeen swarmed the platform, bidding farewell to parents, greeting old friends, and bustling into the train to grab a decent seat in a compartment.

Emmeline was so captivated by the enormity and beauty of the train and the atmosphere of the station that she didn't even hear her parents approach. It wasn't until she felt her father's hand find a place on her shoulder that pulled her from the trance that consumed her. Startled slightly by the sudden touch, Emmeline jumped before a happy smile tugged at her lips, revealing her teeth.

"Well, what do you think?," Nathaniel asked, his cerulean eyes twinkling with pride upon his daughter.

"Wow," she smiled in amazement. "Just wow."

Emmeline couldn't quite articulate her opinion any better than that. There truly were no words for the beauty surrounding her. To be honest, she was too overwhelmed by the ambiance and reality of the situation to eloquently express what exactly she thought about it.

Abigail chuckled slightly before moving in front of her daughter. Touching the side of Emmeline's face in a distinctively maternal fashion. "Emme, love," her mother addressed her warmly, "No matter where you are placed in Hogwarts, I know that you are capable of achieving great things. Just do your best. And have fun. We are so proud of you, honey," Abigail spoke softly and lovingly. "We're going to write you every day, whether you like it or not. And trust me, the Christmas holiday will be here before you know it." Emmeline bit her lip as a smile began to stretch across her face. Wrapping her arms around her mother neck, she felt her mother's soft lips press into the skin of her temple. "I love you, Emme. I love you so much," Abigail whispered, pulling her only child close.

Emmeline breathed in the soft, lilac and honey scent of her mother before giving her a squeeze in return. "I love you too, Mum," she whispered, feeling the emotion well in her throat. After several moments, Emmeline pulled back as her mother held her daughter's hands in her own. "Remember what I said," she reminded with a knowing look, "Expect a letter every day. Work hard and have fun." Emmeline grinned and nodded her head, her loose, chestnut curls brushing over her shoulders.

Nathaniel then moved into Abigail's spot and kneeled down so that he could look into his daughter eyes. "We're just an owl away. If you ever need us, don't hesitate to visit the owlery and send us a post. You know you'll hear from us daily," he smiled, the hint of faint crow's feet crinkling in the corners of his eyes.

"I know, Papa," Emmeline said before throwing her arms around his neck. His dark, charcoal hair was speckled with traces of gray, she noticed before she buried her face into his shoulder. "I love you," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Nathaniel placed a tender kiss upon his daughter's forehead before he released her. "I love you too, love," he said endearingly before standing up. He took a hold of her cart before announcing that he'd make sure her luggage was safety placed onto the luggage compartment. With a final wave, Nathaniel bid his daughter and wife farewell. Abigail gave her daughter yet another kiss before sending Emmeline on her way to board the train.

A screeching whistle sounded through the train station alerting that the students had to board within five minutes before the train would promptly depart at eleven o'clock on the dot. Emmeline timidly moved toward the massive locomotive with trepidation. The moment she stepped on that train would make her dream a reality. She would finally be on her way to Hogwarts. She would finally be a student at one of the most prestigious wizarding schools in the world.

Stepping onto the first step, Emmeline released the breath she had been holding since she made the short distanced departure from her mother. Peering up at the conductor, who returned her warm and welcoming smile, Emmeline continued her ascent up the rest of the four stairs. Keeping a keen eye open, Emmeline searched for a vacant compartment, but was quickly realizing that she missed her chance for obtaining one. Traveling further through the body of the train, the young, brunette maneuvered her way past other occupants toward the middle of the locomotive. Most of the compartments that she passed seemed to be filled to its capacity. It wasn't until she stumbled upon a seemingly vacant compartment. However, gaining a closer look, Emmeline's dark brown eyes peered through the window and spotted a girl with porcelain skin, ocean blue eyes, and shoulder length, mousy brown hair. From what Emmeline could gather, the girl looked around her age, and she was immersed in a book. Politely Emmeline rapped on the door, hoping not to startle the girl.

Placing her finger to reserve her spot, the girl peered up from her text and offered Emmeline a soft smile. Taking the response as an invitation, Emmeline turned the knob of the door and opened it enough to stick her head in.

"Hi, er, would you mind terribly if I joined you? It seems all of the other compartments are overcrowded," the brown eyed girl spoke kindly.

"Not at all. Please do," the pale skinned girl beckoned, holding her book in her lap. "I was beginning to think I smelled something wretched." Her deep blue eyes flickered with humor as Emmeline entered the room.

With a smile, Emmeline inhaled deeply and paused in the doorway. "Hmm, not from what I can tell," she returned the joke before closing the door behind her. She took a seat across from the girl and smiled gratefully.

"Hi, I'm Emmeline Vance," she greeted, extending her hand.

"Amelia. Amelia Bones," replied the mousy brown haired girl sitting across from her. She took Emmeline's hand and gave it a gentle shake.

"First year?," Amelia asked.

Emmeline nodded. "Me too. Nervous?"

"Definitely," Amelia smiled with a nod. "Luckily, my brother is a year ahead, so he prepped me."

"Lucky!," Emmeline exclaimed. "I wish I had an older sibling to do the same for me. How old is he?," she asked.

"Edgar is twelve, just a year older. I have a younger brother, Elliot. He'll be here next year," Amelia explained. "Edgar is in Ravenclaw. Just like my parents."

Really?," Emmeline's eyes lit up. "My parents were too! I hope I get into Ravenclaw. I mean, my parents say it doesn't matter, but from what I've read in Hogwarts: A History, I feel like I would be most comfortable and best suited for Ravenclaw."

Excitement glowed in Amelia's expression as she nodded her head enthusiastically. "Me too! That's what I was reading about. Hopefully we'll both get in!," Amelia added with fervor.

The two immediately engaged in a fluid conversation, discussing their hopes for the year, where they were from, what they liked to do in their free time, their favorite Bertie Bott's bean, and everything under the sun. It seemed that the more that they talked, the more they seemed to find in common. The train ride seemed to last only a half an hour, since they two conversed non-stop. Their conversation only paused twice. Once when the trolley lady stopped by, and the two ordered several licorice wands, a box of chocolate frogs, a packet of droobles, a carton of Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, and a canister of pumpkin juice, and again when Amelia's brother peered into their compartment.

"Oi, Lia," Edgar greeted breathlessly, sticking his head into the door. "We're almost there. You should get into your robes," he suggested. Behind him stood two boys; a dark skinned boy with beautiful, milk chocolate skin and a taller, tanned skin boy with short, brown hair.

"Thanks, Ed," Amelia smiled fondly at her brother, who seemed to have the same eye color as his sister, Emmeline noticed. "Oh, this is my new friend, Emmeline," Amelia introduced.

Edgar offered a friendly grin. "Hi, I'm Edgar. You can call me Ed. This," he said, referring to the two boy behind him, "is Kingsley Shacklebolt. He's a Gryffindor. And That's Amos Diggory. Hufflepuff," Edgar explained gesturing toward the milk chocolate skinned boy then the bronzed, golden brown haired boy beside him. Kingsley offered both Emmeline and Amelia a kind smile, while Amos briefly made eye contact and nodded.

"Nice to meet you all," Emmeline said with a genuine smile.

"Pleasure is all ours," Edgar grinned, tipping an imaginary hat. "Alright, well, we'll see you at the castle!," he said before he disappeared. The two boys followed Edgar, who seemed to be the leader of the pack. Emmeline turned to Amelia, and they two, as if on cue, both shrugged their shrugged and snickered.

Once the girls changed into their school uniforms, both of which lacked their house emblem, they waited until the train came to a sound halt. Filing out of the locomotive, Emmeline and Amelia made their way toward the bellowing half-giant Game Keeper named Hagrid, who beckoned for all the first years to follow him. Their descent across the Black Lake in the boat was straight out of a dream to Emmeline. The starry night sky and moon illuminated the dark lake and added an ethereal enchantment to the castle in the background. She gasped, taking in the castle's beauty. The pages of Hogwarts: A History didn't do the structure any justice. It was simply breath taking.

It wasn't long until the first years were ushered into the Great Hall. Instantly, eyes were upon them, and the rapt attention make Emmeline slightly uneasy. She could only wait until her turn to adorn the hat and receive her fate. Having been arranged alphabetically, Emmeline sadly had to bid farewell to Amelia, who ventured toward the front of the line.

"Amelia Bones!," called Professor McGonagall, a stately looking, older witch with half-rimmed glassed and pursed lips. She practically screamed no-sense in her appearance alone.

The hat sat upon Amelia's head for less than three seconds before it belted, "RAVENCLAW!"

Emmeline's cheers were drowned by the eruption from the House of Rowena table, which was led by the proud brother of the new inductee. The next few dozens of names seemed to take forever, and Emmeline was growing impatient. Sifting in her spot, Emmeline grew restless until finally she heard her name, which just so happened to be the last one called.

"Emmeline Vance!," the graying haired witch called, the ghost of a smile on her face.

With slightly nervous nervous, Emmeline gracefully approached the stool with the hat. As she moved between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables, Emmeline caught sight of the familiar faces of Kingsley Shacklebolt and Amos Diggory. Kingsley gave her a 'thumbs up', and Amos offered a fraction of a smile before looking away. Emmeline returned a nervous grin before she made her way toward the front of the Great Hall.

Taking a seat upon the stool, Emmeline waited until she felt the weight of the hat upon her head. A voice echoed in her head, discussing his thoughts about her placement.

_Ahh, you seem to possess quite a elegant confidence. You'd make a strong Gryffindor._

A pause.

_But alas, you have quite a bit of a loyal streak. Great qualities of a good friend, and a Hufflepuff._

Emmeline shifted during another pause.

_There's a cleverness about you that would make even Salazaar himself proud to have you as a member of the Slytherin house._

A gulp bobbed in her throat as a apprehensive look passed over her features.

_None of those will do. There's no doubt about this one._

Emmeline's brown orbs rolled upwards, as if to take a look at the hat upon her head. "RAVENCLAW!," the hat bellowed.

An eruption of applause and cheering filled the Great Hall as Emmeline happily hopped off of the stool and practically ran over toward the table, taking a seat beside Amelia. She received several high-fives, friendly hand shakes, and a warm welcome from the table.

Looking around the Great Hall, a feeling of serenity and complacent joy filled her being. The warmth of the room, the smiling faces of the students, and atmosphere of the castle reassured Emmeline that she found her second home.

Her time at Hogwarts would definitely be a collection of experiences that would alter her life in so many ways. It wouldn't be until her sixth year that Emmeline Vance ceased living in the shadows of her well earned titled of Ravenclaw sweetheart and resident bookworm. With a war of racial supremacy raging on outside of the walls of Hogwarts, an inner struggle of self discovery is brewing within a one Emmeline Vance. Although she'd been warned that growing up would never be easy, nothing would have ever prepared her for what lay in store for her future.

As the Muggle artist Bob Dylan once said, "These Times they are a-changing."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

There was solace in routines that Emmeline found comforting. Having a thorough process, whether it be preparing a specific meal, writing an essay for a class assignment, or her morning grooming regimen, was something that Emmeline _needed_. Consistency and procedure were essential for the sixteen year old to function properly. And after approximately five years of the same back-to-school routine, the familiarity and consistency of the process never wavered in the least.

Following her arrival at King's Cross train station in London, Abigail and Nathaniel escorted their daughter to platform 9 3/4 for her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Once the three inconspicuously disappeared through the portal that led to the desired platform, Emmeline would exchange bittersweet farewells and warm embraces with her parents before she would venture off into the swarming crowd of other students to seek out her friends.

Spotting the Bones family in their usual spot toward the first entrance of the train, Emmeline grinned while her eyes scanned the happy family for sight of Amelia. Once she caught sight of the familiar navy ribbon in her best friend's dark brown locks, Emmeline beamed and quickened her pace.

"Lia!," Emmeline called, practically running toward the only Bones daughter.

Turning her head away from the conversation she seemed to be observing between her brothers, Amelia smiled, mirroring Emmeline's own excitement and enthusiasm before she scuffled across the floor of the platform toward Emmeline.

"Emme," she called before enveloping her best friend into a warm embrace. Resting her chin on the smaller girl's shoulder, Amelia gave Emmeline a tight squeeze and released her. "How are you?," Amelia asked, her navy pools twinkling with delight after having been reunited with her fellow Ravenclaw and best friend.

"Brilliant now," Emmeline replied with warm, chocolate brown eyes crinkling as she revealed her straight, white teeth in a wide grin. "How about yourself?"

Casting a thoughtful side glance, Amelia pursed her lips as it really considering the question. "Much better now that you finally arrived. I'm not quite sure how much more of Edgar and Elliot's quidditch talk I could stand," she sighed, crinkling her nose to express her dislike for the topic.

"Lia, Lia, _Lia_. I'm disappointed. I would have hoped that by now you'd realize that quidditch is a way of life. It's poetry, and not the kind you find in one of your worn out text books. It's living, breathing poetry. Inexplicable beauty," came the distinguishable voice of Edgar Bones, who happened to stroll up beside the unsuspecting girls. "Though, I'd doubt either of you two would ever understand," he added dramatically before a playful smirk tugged at his lips. "Let alone appreciate the intricacies of the art that is Quidditch."

Throughout Edgar's little spiel, Amelia almost managed to roll her eyes into the back of her head while Emmeline tucked her lips in amusement, as if trying not to laugh. Giving Emmeline a pointed look, Amelia pointed toward Edgar and exasperatedly inquired, "See what I had to put up with all summer? I swear, if you even think about complimenting or agreeing with him, I might have to hex you. If his head swelled anymore, he might not be capable of flying on his broomstick, and I'm not sure I could stand listening to him moan about how he couldn't fulfill his captain duties."

Unable to control herself, laughter bubbled from Emmeline's lips, especially at the shocked look upon Edgar's face. The exchanges between Edgar and Amelia were unlike any other sibling relationship Emmeline ever witnessed. It often times made the only Vance child wish that she had her own brother or sister to share the same, lovingly playful bond that Edgar and Amelia had.

"How dare you mock me, sister! I am astounded by your lack of awareness of the situation at hand. Do you honestly think I could possibly let King or Digs get their greedy paws on the Ravenclaw's rightful claim to the Quidditch Cup? Their only hope of claiming victory lies in my health. Never jest about a man's health on the brink battle," he ranted. Touching his hand to his heart, Edgar shook his head dramatically with disappointment. "You wound me, sister. Truly, madly, deeply." With his trademark grin that reminded Emmeline of a chastened child, Edgar gave his sister a playful nudge before turning to Emmeline.

"Thank Merlin you're around, Emme. Somebody needs to keep her in line," he said gesturing with his finger toward his sister. Amelia snorted while Emmeline pursed her lips in amusement. Edgar's navy blue eyes flickered over Emmeline with an affectionate smile as he greeted his younger sister's best friend.

Edgar, Emmeline thought, was incredibly amusing. Not having a sibling of her own, Emmeline looked up to the oldest Bones boy as an older brother figure, and he seemed to assume the role of a protective, loving brother. Being as though Emmeline was practically an honorary Bones herself, she spent a few weeks of her summer holidays with Amelia, Edgar, and Elliot before they traveled to their grandparents' estate in Auxerre, France. The summer before her third year, Emmeline was invited to spend the entire summer at Pierre and Celine Peau's grandiose, French countryside abode. It was possibly the most indescribably enchanting and enjoyable vacation Emmeline could remember. If anything else, it at least ranked high on her list, that was for sure.

"How was your summer, Emme?"

Emmeline opened her mouth to respond; however, she noticed Edgar's gaze linger past her as a goofy grin tugged at his lips. Before she could utter a word, Edgar chimed in, "Good times? Brilliant," he rattled off, gently ruffling Emmeline's hair as he beelined his way toward his longtime girlfriend, Nathalia, who he spotted before anyone else could. "See you at the feast," he called over his shoulder, waving to the two girls left behind.

Blinking a few times before a laughing smile lit up her face, Emmeline turned to Amelia, who merely shook her and sighed.

"He's positively smitten, he is. I swear, they are going to be married the day after graduation. I'll put money on it," Amelia said.

Emmeline's chocolate brown gaze fell upon the loving couple who wrapped each other in a tender embrace. A soft smile touched her features as she peered longingly at Edgar and Nathalia. The two had been dating since their fourth year, and now they were going into their seventh year as strong as ever. '_So that's was soul mates were_', Emmeline thought to herself.

"I think it's adorable," Emmeline noted, casting Amelia a side glance.

"You would," came the raven haired sister. Looping her arm through Emmeline's, Amelia steered her toward the train and away from the scene of the nauseating, in-love duo that was in their line of vision. "Come on, let's find Xeno and grab a compartment. If we're lucky, he'll already be in one."

While Amelia pulled Emmeline along, the two kept their eyes open for their blonde and slightly anomalous friend. Despite a year their senior, Xenophilius Lovegood was one of Emmeline and Amelia's good friends. Both of the girls enjoyed his company as well as his quirks, especially his love for unusual, mystical creatures. Although he was constantly ridiculed for his oddities, Emmeline and Amelia stuck by Xenophilius through it all. Neither girl tolerated anyone taunting him in anyway.

Passing by other compartments, Emmeline spotted some familiar faces of a few of her classmates as well as new students. Offering friendly smiles, Emmeline followed Amelia through the train cars while they continued their pursuit of spotting Xeno and hopefully nabbing a seat. It didn't take long to find the sole Ravenclaw sitting by himself in one of the compartments toward the back of the train. His nose was buried in a book with an extraordinarily long title that Emmeline assumed involved one of Xeno's new obsessions. In his last owl to her, Xeno explained his new fascination with Moon Frogs. Knowing Xeno, though, he was bound to have jumped onto a new mystical creature to research. If he was actually going to go through with his plan to turn his passion into a profession by starting his own informational newspaper about the unusual creatures, then he was determined to see to it that he read as much as he could about each and other specimen the magical world had to offer.

Sliding open the compartment door, Amelia stuck her head inside with a kind smile.

"Hey Xeno," she greeted cheerily.

Emmeline poked her head in as well and asked, "Is this compartment reserved?," she asked, stressing the last word with a French accent. Wiggling her eyebrows teasingly, Emmeline grinned when Xeno finally unglued his eyes from the monstrosity of a textbook to meet both of the girls with genuinely happy smiles.

"Why I do believe it is, if I recall," Xenophilius began, his own tone accented as he placed his thumb in the closing book to mark his page, "a certain Amelia Nothin' But Skin and Bones and a...," he trailed off, his eyes looking upwards to the right as if trying to find the other name written in the corner of the compartment's ceiling. He tapped his long, skinny forefinger to his chin in deep thought as he struggled to refrain from giving into the smile that threatened to tug at his lips. "I believe her name was something along the lines of Emmiekins Fancy Vance," Xenophilius grinned, his cerulean orbs twinkling with mirth upon the raven haired girl before resting on Emmeline.

Amelia's eyes widened playfully as she peered down at Emmeline, who still clung to the door. "Did you hear that, Emmiekins? Our dear friend is mocking us," she said before her oceanic pools of navy blue made contact with Xeno's pair of sapphire eyes.

"Loud and clear, Miss Skin and Bones," Emmeline, who was a few inches shorter than Amelia, replied slowly rising to her five foot three height. It was Amelia who entered the compartment in a slow, predatory pace and allowed access to Emmeline, who followed with the same calculated steps toward Xenophilius, whose eyes seem to widen slightly. "And you know what I think? I think mocking is not a very nice thing to do, especially to friends. I think our dearest Xenny Poo here needs to be punished," Emmeline stated with a nod as if she were a doctor verifying a diagnosis.

Xenphilius gripped his textbook nervously, pulling it closer into his lap as his eyes moved from Amelia to Emmeline with wary apprehension. When the two of them were together, it was never beneficial to be on the receiving end of one their schemes. Unfortunately, Xenophilius managed to find himself in that very position.

"Ah yes. I do believe our Xenny Wenny Boo Boo here needs to suffer the repercussions of his actions," Amelia smirked, looking at Emmeline with a coy side glance. The two girls were nearly a foot away from the cornered blonde, whose forehead wrinkled with unnecessary worry. "What's the consensus, Fancy Vance?"

"Well," she paused thoughtfully, "Mocking is a severe offense and must be meet with equally severe consequences," Emmeline said with an affirmative nod. "Which means...," her chocolate brown orbs flickered over to Amelia with a devilish fire as if communicating her plan with the raven haired girl with a single look, "Merciless, side splitting tickling!," she cried dramatically before lunging at the bugged eyed blonde fellow who yelped at the sudden attack. The two girls attacked the squirming, older Ravenclaw with great vigor as their fingers worked mercilessly to ravage the sides of Xenophilius' stomach and under arms with their relentless tickles. Laughter filled the compartment and nearly muffled Xeno's pleading cries for the girls to cease their fire; however, Amelia and Emmeline were having far too much fun. It wasn't until Xeno's porcelain face was a ripe cherry red and tears rolled down the sides of his face that they finally relented. Gasping for breath, the seventh year struggled to sit upright, having toppled over to the side in a failed attempt to ward off the two assailants.

"Ruthless, you're both ruthless," Xenophilius managed to wheeze out as he collected his breath and allowing his heart rate to steady.

Plopping down on either side of the disheveled, fair haired boy, Amelia and Emmeline rested their heads against a respective shoulder as the giggles died slowly upon the lips. Ruffling Emmeline's chestnut curls with one hand, Xeno draped his arm around Amelia's in a relaxed and affectionate manner. "I swear, I have no idea what I'm going to do with the two of you," he sighed with a lopsided smile.

Truth was, Xenophilius Lovegood didn't know what he'd do without them. Having gone through his first year as a lonely outcast in the Ravenclaw house, Amelia Bones and Emmeline Vance were godsends when they arrived a year later. As two of his only friends, the two girls warmly embraced the slightly unusual and eccentric older boy, appreciating his obscurities as assets rather than ridicule his uniqueness because they didn't understand it.

As usual, the three quickly immersed themselves in conversation about their summer holidays. Xenophilius, the ever entertaining raconteur that he was, went into vivid detail of his excursions with his father into the Swiss Alps on a quest for Fargglers, which were best described as goat like creatures with wings and a single horn in the middle of its forehead. Apparently, the coat of a Farggler is as fine as silk and could warm a fleet of giants with sweaters using a single strand. Although Emmeline and Amelia were far from convinced of their existence, they still humored Xenophilius by demanding details of his excursion and inquired about any possible encounters with the rare creature.

"I'm telling you, Emme, it's the size of an average billy goat, but it can fly. You how billy goats can jump impressively well considering they have hooves? Well, Fargglers are a thousand times more agile. I got this close," he explained using his forefinger and thumb to create about a four inch span, "to one. Close enough to take a decent picture, but he flew away! Just like that," he said with a snap of his fingers.

"Too bad it got away before you could take a picture. I would have loved to have seen one," Emmeline said, slouching back against the plush, burgundy cushion.

A gasp elicited from Xeno's lips as he sat up and touched Emmeline's shoulder with dire urgency. "You can't take pictures of them, Emme," he said, his eyes growing wide. "The picture captures it magic and makes their furs useless! Imagine the ramifications of your actions if you were to photograph them! Could you even live with yourself knowing that you managed to do such a thing to an innocent, beautiful creature like a Farggler?," he inquired passionately.

Emmeline's eyes widened before then lowered to Xeno's hand, which gripped her shoulder. With her own hand, Emmeline pried his fingers off of the ball of her shoulder.

"But you said-," Emmeline tried to defend herself but was cut off by Amelia.

"Yeah, _Emme_," Amelia quipped, "Could you _live _with yourself? It's like, in some of those muggle religions, where they believe photography is an act of the devil. With just a simple flash of a camera, it sucks out its soul and captures its innocence. Would you want to rob a Farggler of its soul?," she interrogated as she leaned forward, across Xenophilius with a playful look in her eyes meant only for Emmeline. Resisting the urge to laugh, Emmeline rolled her eyes.

"Shut your gob, Lia," Emmeline chuckled lightly. "Of course, I would never want to do such a thing. Honestly, who do you take me for?," she asked rhetorically. Running a hand through her mane of loose curls, Emmeline adjusted her navy blue headband before inquiring, "Surely, there were no Farggler sightings in France? I don't think their a popular species in the Auxerre, but I could be wrong."

The light teasing was lost on Xenophilius, who beat Amelia to the punch by answering, "No, the only Farggler sightings took place along the Swiss Alps. They need a high altitude, because it is believed that the clouds contribute to the softness of their glossy fur coat."

Amelia pursed her lips and rolled her eyes, which went unnoticed by Xeno, before addressing Emmeline's inquiry. "No, there were no Farggler sightings, but I did spend quite a bit of time helping out around my grandparent's winery. For a few kicks and giggles, Edgar, Elliot, and I decided to make wine the old fashioned, Muggle way by stomping on grapes to extract the juice," she explained with a grin.

"No way!," Emmeline said, sitting up to look around Xeno. "What was it like?," she asked.

Xeno's crystal eyes looked expectantly at Amelia with curiosity.

"It was utterly the most disgusting thing in the world, but it was positively the most revoltingly enjoyable experience of my life. I think the bottoms of my feet are stained blood red," she mused with laughter. "Of course, Edgar thought it would be funny to tackle me to the bottom. I completely ruined one of my favorite dresses, but it was worth it. I might have went a bit barmy for a moment, but I collected myself and paid him back."

Emmeline let out a laugh and shook her head as the images of the three Bones children stomping away in a gigantic wine barrel. It would have definitely been a sight to see.

Before either Xenophilius or Emmeline could inquire Amelia more about her vacation in France, there was light rapping on the compartment door. Turning her head away from Amelia, Emmeline faced the sliding door where the visitor poked his head in after politely clearing his throat.

"Excuse me," he said quietly, "I'm collecting prefects, and I need Emmeline."

Light russet eyes rose from the ground to rest on Amelia and Xenophilius before briefly landing on Emmeline. The boy was adorning his Hogwarts robes, the Head Boy badge pinned proudly on the right, opposite of the patched emblem of the Hufflepuff house colors of canary yellow and black on the left. With tousled, silky, coffee colored, brown hair, Amos Diggory stood tall as he offered Amelia and Xenophilius a kind smile.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but prefects are needed in the designated compartment," he explained in a sincere, apologetic tone.

Amelia gave Amos an understanding grin and Xenophilius nodded.

Emmeline, however, gathered her belongings. Before rising from her place beside her blonde friend, Emmeline rummaged through her bag and pulled out her prefect badge. After pinning the badge to her robes, she slung her signature, worn out, brown satchel over her shoulder, she moved toward Amos, who offered her a small smile and held the door for her.

"I'll see you guys at the feast," Emmeline said with a wave before attempting to duck under Amos' arm. Unfortunately, Amos also decided to move at the same time, and the two bumped into one another. Stumbling backward, Emmeline's chocolate brown orbs peered up at Amos' tall stature with with embarrassed expression. Her full, pink lips pulled downwards in an apologetic frown, as she silently cursed herself for being such a dunderhead. A scarlet blush stung Amos' tanned cheeks as he looked away and held the door. "Sorry, Emmeline. Ladies first."

"No, it's my fault. I'm sorry," she muttered, wanting desperately to transfigure herself into an ostrich and stick her head in the ground.

She could have swore she heard Amelia snicker as she exited the compartment.

She wasn't even on the train for an hour before her klutzy disposition decided to rear its ugly head, and in front of Amos Diggory, one of the most popular, handsome, and congenial blokes in the school, no less. It was definitely going to be a long, long train ride to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Among many things that unnerved her, uncomfortable situations, such as the one she was currently in, made Emmeline uneasy and more susceptible to embarrassing behavior, such as stumbling over words, averting eye contact, and lacking the ability to function properly in doing the simplest of actions like walking without tripping.

The moment Emmeline exited the comfort of the compartment which she previously shared with Xenophilius and Amelia, the sixth year Ravenclaw prefect felt slightly out of her element. It was rather silly, to be honest, to feel so timid and shy, considering Emmeline was rather friendly and outgoing; however, she conjectured that her sudden uneasiness was attributed to the fact that she was alone with Amos Diggory.

Granted, she wasn't entirely alone, since they were in a crowded train that was inhabited by their fellow classmates and peers. But, Emmeline wasn't alone in that sense, but in the sense that this was one of the few times that she and Amos were on their own, left with the daunting task of conjuring up small talk without the assistance of Edgar, Kingsley, or Amelia to keep the conversation alive.

It wasn't that Amos Diggory was unapproachable. Nor was it that he was an undesirable conversationalist. Quite frankly, it was quite the opposite. Amos Diggory was one of the most popular blokes attending Hogwarts, not because of his social standing, his wealthy family connections, or his pureblood status. Unlike many of the other blokes, especially in the seventh year, Amos was an all around good, honest guy, who befriended everyone. True to his Hufflepuff nature, Amos went out of his way to make everyone around him feel appreciated, involved, and important.

Not only was he incredibly kind, but Amos was one of the best Quidditch players the Hufflepuffs ever had the pleasure of claiming as their own. It was as it he were born destined to play as Keeper in the sport of Quidditch. The way he carried himself on his Lighting Rod was effortless as he whizzed around the three rings, defending his team's goals. Despite his outstanding agility and craft in the sport, Amos embodied the definition of good sportsmanship and leadership. His teammates trusted him with every decision, because they knew that he kept the team's best interest in mind with every play. Players on the other house teams, except for most of the Slytherins, respected Amos for his leadership qualities, undying encouragement, and positive attitude.

If that wasn't enough, Amos hit the books just as hard as he hit the field. He was in the top ten percent of his class, which earned him the respect of all of his professors for not only his commitment to using his quidditch skills to tuck a few Hufflepuff victories under his belt but also to earn top marks on his assignments in the classroom.

With a personality that encompassed so much charisma and kindness, why was it so difficult for Emmeline to withhold a simple conversation with the Head Boy without the company of either Amelia, Edgar, or Kingsley?

That was it.

Amos Diggory was _too_ charismatic and benevolent that it intimidated Emmeline to be in his presence. It was so overwhelming that it paralyzed her, making her incapable of making even the slightest form of casual conversation with the Hufflepuff.

Thus, the reason the short walk through the passenger cars toward the front of the train seemed exceptionally long.

Biting on her plump lower lip, Emmeline walked in step beside Amos, her wide, chocolate eyes looking everywhere but at the towering quidditch player beside her. What unnerved her more about the whole situation is that it didn't even seem like Amos even tried to make an attempt to talk to her. Around her, Amos was more quiet, reserved, and pensive. As much as she tried not to jump to conclusions, Emmeline had a sinking feeling in her gut that the Head Boy didn't like her. He hardly maintained eye contact with her, and when they finally did lock eyes, he would quickly look away and pretend like he didn't see her. His smiles in her direction were brief and uncertain. Sometimes, Emmeline thought that Amos entertained her company because she was Amelia's best friend, and Edgar made him be cordial with her.

"So, erm, how was your summer holiday, Emmeline?," came the soft voice beside her.

Taken by surprise that he initiated conversation, Emmeline tore her gaze from the carpet patterns of the floor of the train and looked back into those warm, russet eyes. He smiled faintly, the ghost of one of his infamous dimples just barely visible.

Her mouth slackened a bit from the astonishment of hearing his voice. Out of nervous habit, Emmeline tucked a lock of chestnut curls that managed to escape her pony tail behind her ear before answering, "It was...satisfactory." She cringed inwardly. _Satisfory? Really, Em?_

"I spent a few weeks with the Bones before they went to their grandparents. My parents and I did some traveling in Eastern Europe. He was stationed in St. Petersburg for business, so I spent some time in the Motherland," she tried to save herself. It was known that the Vances were skilled Aurors, who dabbled in foreign affairs on behalf of the ministry.

"Russia, really?," Amos asked, his eyebrows rose. "I've never been there before. Was it exceptionally cold?," he implored, his lips curving into a slight smile.

"It wasn't as bad as you think," Emmeline said, waving her hand. "Well, it might have been. Luckily, I had an ultra insulated parka that came well equipped with one of my father's heavy duty warming spells," she smiled small.

Amos feigned a sigh of relief. "Imagine what it could have been like, you could have been a popsicle," he grinned with humor. With a shake of his head, he continued, "I would have hated it. The cold and I, well, we don't get on well together. It's a nasty little relationship we have, and I don't want to burden you with the details, but trust me, it's downright nasty. Anyway, I'm more of a tropical weather kind of bloke," he informed her as they moved through the next passenger car.

Emmeline's eyes surveyed Amos' tanned skin and nodded in understanding. The bronzed quidditch captain appeared to enjoy the sun's glorious rays. Standing beside him made Emmeline appear in desperate need of a blood transfusion. She wasn't translucent, but Emmeline was fair skinned. _Curse of the Irish_, her father would say. If she dared to linger in the warmth of the sun's golden rays, she would fry up like a lobster, and there was no irrefutable argument that resembling a ruby red shell fish was the least bit attractive.

"I'm assuming you headed farther south for the summer?," she inquired with interest. Her curious eyes glanced over at the six foot two Head Boy just in time to watch him brush the dark hair from his forehead. A smile broke across his features causing him to reveal his sharp canine teeth.

"Right-o," he nodded. "My father took me to South America. The Quidditch World Cup was in Brazil this year, so I spent most of my time there," Amos blushed slightly. It was evident that he was a bit insecure about focusing the conversation on Quiddich. "It was absolutely incredible. The people were so friendly, and the food was to die for. If you haven't been, I highly suggest you go," he gushed.

"Brilliant. I heard South America was a gorgeous continent, Someday, I'd like to immerse myself in the Latino culture," she revealed as she reached to pressed the handle on the next car's door down.

Just as Amos stepped into the passenger car and opened his mouth to speak, a raggedly, frail figure adorning an oversized black t-shirt came stumbling out of a compartment and hit the opposite wall. Emmeline gasped as the boy moaned in pain. She turned to give Amos a worried glance before she knelt down beside the straggly haired first year.

"Next time, Snivelus, I'll make sure you definitely break that obnoxious beak of yours if you don't mind your own ruddy business," came the arrogant, taunting voice of another first year with a mop of messy, jet black hair and bottle cap glasses. The boy froze in the door frame of the compartment as his hazel eyes fell upon Emmeline and Amos, recognizing that the Headboy and a prefect witnessed his infraction.

Emmeline frowned as her eyebrows furrowed in concern. She extended a hand to brush the greasy strands of ebony hair from the placid boy's face; however, he quickly swatted her hand away before scrambling to his feet and bolting toward the back of the train.

"Excuse me," a firm, authoritative Amos bellowed as he moved past when Emmeline was crouched. He stood before the first year, who did not seem to waver under Amos' intimidating stance. "There is absolutely _no_ physical alterations permitted on this train nor on school premises. Come with me...what's your name?," Amos asked, his caramel colored eyes peering down disappointingly at the rebel rouser.

"James. James Potter," the boy grumbled begrudgingly. "That greasy bat started it. It was only self defense!," he pleaded as Amos placed a large hand on the younger boy's shoulder as he led him toward the front of the train.

"Alright, enough," Amos said quietly.. "First year?," he asked, his tone rather tired. The boy nodded as a childish pout appeared on his lips. With a shake of his head, Amos sighed. "Not the best way to start off your first year, you know."

Turning to look at Emmeline over his shoulder, he gave her an apologetic look. "You can go on to the prefect compartment. I'll take care of Mr. Potter, here," he said, offering her a light smile. "I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

Emmeline rose from her crouched position on the floor and smoothed out her skirt. She returned a small smile. She wanted to offer her assistance, but it was clear that he had it all under control. With a wave of her hand, Emmeline watched as Amos lead James into an empty compartment for a chat before she ventured toward her designated compartment. Once she reached the rather overfilling occupancy of the prefect compartment, Emmeline slipped inside and took a vacant seat beside the window.

With a sigh, Emmeline leaned her head against the window and watched the cacophony of greens, grays, blues, and browns bleed into one another as the train zipped on its way toward Hogwarts.

"Oi, Em," called a familiar voice from across the compartment. Emmeline had been too wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice her good friend, Sturgis Podmore was sitting just opposite of her. Noticing that there was a free spot beside her, the sixth year Hufflepuff vacated his position in the parallel seat and chose to sit adjacent to the Ravenclaw.

With a warm smile, Emmeline turned her attention to the mousy brown haired boy who slide in the seat beside her. "Hey Sturg," she greeted kindly. "What are you up to?," she inquired, leaning back into the cushion of the seat. These cushions, she noticed, were significantly cozier than the rest. _The perks of being a prefect_, she mused.

With Sturgis' company, Emmeline seemed to almost forget the disappointment of having her conversation with Amos so abruptly ended. _Almost._

The two exchanged holiday anecdotes and enjoyed light conversation before the train came to a halt upon their arrival at Hogwarts. As she descended the stairs of the train, Emmeline's coffee bean eyes fell upon the extravagant castle in the distance and a nostalgic smile plastered itself upon her lips. Inhaling the familiar scent of the wintergreen forest and burning coal, Emmeline happily exited the train and helped direct second years and older years toward the carriages.

A light rumbling in her stomach alerted her to just how hungry she was. The thought of the Welcome Back feast caused her to salivate as she weaved through the crowds of students. Emmeline waited until nearly every student boarded a carriage and began their ascent toward the castle. As she veered closer to the last of carriages, she felt a hand on her elbow. Caught off guard, Emmeline whipped around and collided with Amos Diggory's chest. Grimacing for yet another monumental embarrassing moment, Emmeline offered a rueful grin.

"We really have to stop running into each other like this," Amos joked light heartedly. His caramel eyes smiled comfortingly at Emmeline, who didn't felt so horrible for having no sense of surroundings awareness. "Mind if I shared this carriage with you?," he asked, offering her an unnecessary hopeful look.

" Of course," she said with a smile. "I mean, of course I don't mind," she clarified herself. Amos grinned at the frazzled sixth year, who seemed to get easily embarrassed.

The last, horseless carriage strolled up in front of the Head Boy and Ravenclaw prefect. Like the gentleman that he was, Amos courteously opened the door for Emmeline, who offered him a thankful smile before climbing inside the carriage. Amos quickly climbed in after her and took a seat opposite of Emmeline.

"So, where were we?," Amos inquired as the carriage jolted forward, beginning its own journey toward the castle. The gravel beneath the gravel crinkled and crunched as the wheeled turned over the stones. It made for a slightly bumpy ride, but Emmeline didn't mind. It was far better than walking.

"I believe you were going to say something about your trip to South America," Emmeline offered with a smile as she placed her satchel on the floor.

"Oh yes, right! Brazil. As I was saying," Amos began eagerly before the sound of quickly approaching feet stomping across gravel caused the Head Boy to pause, yet again, in the middle of his story.

"Amos Diggory! Amos, are you on that carriage?," came the raspy, distinguishable voice of the Hogwarts caretaker. A bony, weather hand gripped the window to slow down the carriage as Filch's scruffy, unshaven face came into view. Bearing his filmy teeth, Filch's beady eyes fell upon Amos and Emmeline.

"You're needed with the first years, boy! Didn't you know that you and the Head Girl are to join them in the boats? Ye holding them all up! Come on, now! Off with ye," the raspy voice beckoned as he opened the door for Amos.

With a roll of his eyes, Amos slid out of the carriage, giving Emmeline another apologetic look.

"Alright, alright, I'm going. I'm sorry, I forgot!," he exclaimed honestly. It was evident that he felt guilt for neglecting his duties, as well as abandon Emmeline.

Before Amos could apologize, Emmeline waved her hand. "Duty calls. We have plenty of time to discuss Brazil," she smiled kindly as she shut the carriage door. "See you at the feast." Amos returned a grateful smile for Emmeline's undeniable forgiving demeanor, and he vanished toward the Black Lake.

Leaning back against the cushion of the carriage, Emmeline allowed her eyes to absorb the scenery as she basked in the serenity of the quiet ride to Hogwarts. The tranquility of the moment allowed her fatigue to claim her consciousness as the horseless carriage carried her to the castle. Even if it was only a twenty minute ride, it was a twenty minute nap that Emmeline needed after her hectic train ride.

She wondered briefly, before her heavy eyelids draped over her eyes to obscure her view of the scenery, if today was just a fluke in her routined journey to Hogwarts or if it was an omen of what was about to unfold for her sixth year?

Before she had time to wrack her brain, sleep overtook the exhausted Ravenclaw. Only time would tell and answer her quiet question.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The journey from Hogsmeade station, around the lakes, and past the gates toward the castle didn't take longer than a half hour, which was plenty of time for Emmeline to rest until her arrival. As if an internal alarm clock went off the moment her carriage pulled up in front of the castle's entrance, Emmeline stirred from her brief nap and adjusted her ponytail. She managed to collect the stray hairs that escaped as she pulled her thick mane of loose curls back snugly in the confines of a rubber band. After slinging her bag over her shoulder, Emmeline slid out of her seat and hopped out of the carriage before making her way toward the castle's entrance.

Making her way down the hallways, which were illuminated by the torches protruding from the castle's portrait adorned walls, Emmeline smiled contently, reveling in the familiarity and warmth Hogwarts brought her every time she entered its inviting atmosphere each year. She dared not think of the following year, which would inevitably be her last and final year at the institution that she loved so much as to call it a second home.

The Great Hall was just as extravagant with the floating candles providing a pleasantly romantic milieu. Four long tables inhabited by students were placed perpendicular to the faculty table that stretched across the front of the dining hall. Above the tables were a flag donning each House's emblem and colors. The farthest left toward the windows were the Gryffindors followed by the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Slytherins. Students were already assembled; however, there were also stranglers that Emmeline assisted in escorting to their proper destination.

"Emme!," the faint voice of Amelia Bones reached Emmeline's ears as she moved toward the Ravenclaw table. "Over here," she motioned, waving her hand for added effect.

After making sure that a disoriented third year made it back to his fellow Gryffindors, Emmeline finally joined her best friend at the Ravenclaw table and took a seat beside Amelia and across from Xenophilius.

"So, Miss Prefect," Amelia drawled, her navy eyes peering under her long, dark lashes at Emmeline. "How was the train ride?"

Resting her forearms on the table, Emmeline turned her head toward her nosy companion and opened her mouth to answer; however, Albus Dumbledore approached his podium and cleared his throat in order to capture the attention of the chatty students. Immediately conversation ceased as all eyes fell upon the Headmaster.

Emmeline mouthed, "I'll tell you later."

Amelia nodded before redirecting her attention to the podium as Professor Dumbledore greeted the students and initiated the sorting hat ceremony. The incoming class was slightly smaller than the previous year, which made the duration of the ceremony significantly shorter. Once the last name was called and the student was appropriately sorted, Albus Dumbledore rose again to deliver a brief speech. In his welcoming oration, Professor Dumbledore smiled fondly, his clear blue eyes twinkling that Dumbledore twinkle as he congratulated the newly sorted students and welcomed back the returning students. He briefly alluded to the dark times that were upon them. Instead of dwelling on the nasty details of the recent Death Eater attacks, Dumbledore encouraged the students to keep their wits about them, make good choices, and eat until their stomachs just about popped.

The moment the Headmaster's speech ended, a bounty of assorted food appeared on the tables. The students didn't waste time in piling their plates. The trolley treats could over tide over the young adolescent hunger for so long. Like a ravenous pack of wolves, the students tore into their dishes. All that could be heard was the munching of happy jowls, clinking of plates, and the jostling of silverware throughout the Great Hall. The cacophony of sounds was like music to Emmeline's ears as she scooped another helping of mashes potatoes and chicken onto her plate.

Smiling contently, Emmeline felt her lids grow heavy again. With a few more bites to eat, Emmeline was ready to round up the first years and help escort the new Ravenclaws to the west side of castle, where their dormitories were located.

After explaining that riddles were utilized instead of passwords, Emmeline gave the first years a quick tour of the Ravenclaw dormitory. Luckily, the first years were just as exhausted as she was, so she didn't overwhelm them with too much unnecessary information, like how during the full moon, the common room would turn pitch black as the stars on the ceiling and the floating candles illuminated the Ravenclaw commons while the moon shone brightly through. Once she dismissed them to their respective dormitories, Emmeline climbed the stairs to the girls' accommodations, where she shared a room with Amelia, Samantha Darlington, and Valerie Vaisey.

When she entered the sleeping quarters, Emmeline found Amelia already in her pajamas, while Valerie appeared to already passed out. Samantha, on the other hand, was no where to be found.

"Have you been released from your duties?," Amelia inquired as Emmeline slunk through the open door and proceeded toward her closet to change into her own pair of pajamas.

"Thank Merlin, _yes_," Emmeline sighed exasperatedly. "I'm spent!"

Before slipping beneath the covers, Amelia brushed a comb through her silky locks, her curious blue eyes on Emmeline, who climbed onto her own bed in a slow movement as if struggling with the task.

"I'm sure. You had a long day," Amelia said quietly as her eyes searched for any sign of split ends. "Speaking of which, how was your walk with Amos? Didn't talk your ear off, did he?," she teased as her eyes slid to glance sideways at Emmeline.

With a roll of her eyes, Emmeline flopped back against the fluffy luxury of the pillows as she sunk into the comfort of the blanket atop of her mattress. "Hardy har, har," she said, reaching behind her head to grab a pillow and sling it over at her best friend. With effortless precision, the pillow toppled over Amelia's glossy, raven locks before falling into the girl's lap. "It wasn't _that_ bad. He actually made an effort to talk this time. Perhaps Edgar put him up to it," she said with a shrug. The interactions between Emmeline and Amos in the past were never newsworthy or earth shatteringly monumental. Although Amos wasn't necessarily a shy person, it was noticeable, at least to Amelia as well as Emmeline, that around the Ravenclaw prefect, he appeared to be more timid.

"Oh? Well that's good. As long as it wasn't incredibly awkward," Amelia said tossing the pillow back to Emmeline. It landed on her stomach, and she took the opportunity to hug the soft material, turning onto her side.

"Good night, Lia," Emmeline mumbled as her heavy lidded eyes gave into the temptation of sleep.

There was no doubt that once the sixth year's head hit the pillow, she would slip soundly into unconsciousness as the powerful pull of slumber took her captive.

* * *

The first two weeks of the school year practically flew by for Emmeline. Busying herself with her ambitious workload, Emmeline also tended to her prefect duties, which consisted of nightly patrols. Needless to say, the sixth year Ravenclaw hardly had a moment to herself. Although, Emmelne would never complain, as she always performed to the best of her potential when she was under a mountain of work. Besides, she enjoyed the constant preoccupation with assignments and duties; it made her feel accomplished.

It was toward the end of the month of September, and the much anticipated onslaught of quidditch tryouts commenced. Excited chatter resonated through the halls between classes, during each meal time, and in the commons before bedtime. Being as though Edgar, Amos, and Kingsley were captains of their respective houses, Emmeline and Amelia had no other choice but submit to the inescapable hype surrounding the sport, even if the two expressed absolutely no interest. Each had their own reason, of course.

Having made it through the entire day on Friday without any required or forced engagement in quidditch talk, Emmeline thought she survived a miracle. That was until the end of her Charms lesson.

She'd been paired with Sturgis Podmore to practice producing water from their wands. Learning the _Aquamenti_ charm wasn't a daunting task, so it didn't take long for Emmeline and Sturgis to power-jet the wooden chair that Professor Flitwick charmed aflame. Unfortunately, others fumbled with their spells, and several wooden chairs met an ashy fate.

As Sturgis used his wand to dispose of the remains of the chair, Emmeline collected her materials once Professor Flitwick dismissed the class. She slung her brown satchel over her shoulder at she headed toward the door to wait for Amelia, who was helping Caradoc dispose of their chair.

"Oi, Em," called Sturgis after he grabbed his own books and jogged over to Emmeline, who just reached the exit of the classroom. Amelia just joined Emmeline with Caradoc in tow when Sturgis called for Emmeline.

"Hmm? What is it, Sturgis?," she asked with curious eyes.

"I was wondering, if maybe you and Amelia might want to go with Caradoc and me to check out the Gryffindor quidditch try outs?," he suggested with a hopeful grin. "We've got about a half hour's worth of time to kill before dinner. What do you think?"

Looking thoughtful, Emmeline mulled the thought over. She didn't have anything else to do, except a few homework assignments that weren't due until the following week. Pursing her cupid's bow lips in thought, Emmeline nodded with a smile. "Sure, why not?," she said with a shrug. She turned to Amelia. "Want to go?"

Amelia scrunched her button nose. "As if I don't hear enough about it from Edgar...," she muttered before Caradoc nudged Amelia in the side.

"Come on, Lia. It's not a life sentence to Azkaban. I'm sure it's about over anyway," the sandy haired Ravenclaw reasoned.

"Yeah, Lia. Besides, what else would you be doing? Your homework can wait," Emmeline said before looping her arm in Amelia's, locking at the elbow.

"I suppose I haven't a choice," she sighed, dragging her feet as she playfully rolled her eyes.

"Quit your moaning, Amelia. It'll be fun," Sturgis said as he walked in step with Caradoc, who merely looked amused by Amelia's teasing reluctance.

"You don't understand. None of you do. You aren't related to Edgar Bones," she insisted with a pout.

"You're _so_ dramatic, Lia," Emmeline chided with a smile. She was well aware of Edgar's passion for the sport. Passion was a loose term, Emmeline knew, because it was obviously an obsession that Edgar possessed. The Ravenclaw tryouts weren't for another week, and the entire house had to endure Edgar's neurotic obsession with observing the other houses' try outs before holding his own. Being captain was the utmost honor for Edgar, and he intended to win the cup. Knowing Edgar, he wouldn't go down without a hard, strategized fight, even if he moaned and groaned the entire time.

Steering Amelia toward the staircase, Emmeline led the quartet down the stairs and toward the Quidditch pitch. Once they arrived, they were greeted by a line of nearly eighteen potential quidditch players for Gryffindor. They formed an impressive single file line with their brooms clutched in their hands as they waited for Kingsley to call their name to prove that they deserved a place on that field with the rest of the team. Sitting in front of the fleet of hopeful Gryffindors was Kingsley Shacklebolt, who diligently scribbled notes and watched the performance of each contender in a seemingly simultaneous manner. It was quite impressive, but then again, Kingsley Shacklebolt was an impressive individual.

Lo and behold, Edgar Bones stood off to the side, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes squinted in concentration as he observed the try-out process. Beside him stood no other than the Hufflepuff captain, Amos Diggory, who stood in a more relaxed manner with hands at his sides and careful eyes on the participants. He appeared a lot less tense than Edgar, who appeared to be on the verge of extracting a pensieve for each potential Gryffindor team member's performance. Every so often, Amos would lean over and whisper something to Edgar, who would appear to consider the comment before nodding his head. It was rather amusing to Emmeline that Edgar, Kinsgley, and Amos, who were all best friends, were the captains of their house's quidditch team. This, Emmeline assumed, was the start of a very interesting school year.

As Amelia, Emmeline, Caradoc, and Sturgis approached the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff captains, Edgar turned in their direction and offered a pleasantly surprised expression. Amos, too, glanced over as the four moved closer toward them. He smiled amiably before his eyes briefly fell upon Emmeline. A slight blush tinged his cheeks as he averted his gaze, waiting for Edgar to initiate conversation.

Not having to wait too long, Edgar stepped forward, squinting his eyes. "I don't believe it!," he exclaimed, his blue eyes twinkling with mirth. Nudging Amos with his elbow, Edgar's gaze left his sister and landed on Amos. "Mate, am I actually bearing witness to this? Amelia _and_ Emmeline are here, at a quidditch try-out, on their own free will? Have I gone barmy?"

Amos chuckled deeply, his russet eyes flickering from Amelia to Emmeline.

"I'm afraid to tell you that you haven't gone mad. They're actually here, though I don't think it might have been on their own free will," he ventured, his gaze landing on the two accompanying blokes.

Caradoc grinned, patting Amelia on the shoulder.

"It took an awful lot of convincing, but we got her here. Though, I have to admit, Emmeline was much more obliging than Amelia over here. Emme had to drag her here herself," he explained.

Amelia turned to Emmeline as if seeking some sort of help. Her eyebrows rose as a pointed expression passed over her features. It was as if she was saying, '_See, this is why I didn't want to come!_' Emmeline merely shrugged, offering a meek grin.

"Is that so?," Edgar implored with surprise. He turned toward Emmeline, cocking his head to the side. "Since when did you express an interest in quidditch?"

"Just because I don't play doesn't mean I don't like it," Emmeline corrected him. "I mean, I don't mind quidditch, you know that."

"Why don't you play?," Amos asked curiously from beside Edgar. He took a step closer to join the conversation.

"I'm not very..._keen_ on flying," Emmeline admitted, her almond shaped, chocolate brown eyes timidly met Amos'. She was surprised by his interest, but she welcomed it.

"Not very keen? Em, you haven't touched a broom since your first year when it was required," Amelia interjected. "She's afraid of heights."

An embarrassed blush filled her cheeks like blossoming red roses. Looking away from Amos, Emmeline gave Amelia a stern look for selling her out much like Judas did in the biblical myth. She was very self-conscious about her acrophobia.

"And what's your excuse, Lia?," Emmeline countered, trying to take the heat of the conversation off of her. She could, however, still feel Amos' gaze upon her, and it caused her to shudder inwardly. He probably deemed her juvenile for having such a silly fear and letting it prevent her from trying something new.

Edgar barked out a laugh, his arms disentangling themselves from the front of his chest as he doubled over. Emmeline pursed her lips as if stopping herself from smiling, while Amelia looked at her brother oddly.

"Sorry," Edgar said, straightening up. He shook her head and waved his hand as if trying to physically pardon his outburst. "I didn't know that was a serious question. Lia, here, doesn't possess an athletic bone in her body. Just picturing her on a broomstick with bludgers flying at her is just too much. I can't handle it," he said before laughter consumed him. "It would be priceless." He then proceeded to reenact when he predicted would happen if Amelia took flight on a broom with bludgers whirling about her. Emitting girlish shrieks, Edgar waved his arms around frantically.  Clearly offended, Amelia stomped over to her brother and smacked him in the back of the head. "Quit acting like a git," she said, furrowing her eyebrows. Edgar winced as he grabbed the back of his head.

"Now if you pumped some iron, that _might_ have hurt," he said provokingly. He had to admit, when Amelia wanted to, she could put enough air into her swing and hurt him with one of her wicked smacks.

As the siblings quarreled, Caradoc pointed to the final round of try-outs, where the potential beaters underwent a series of trials to flaunt their skills. Sturgis critiqued the efforts while Caradoc nodded and offered his own insight. Meanwhile, Emmeline stood across from Amos. When she would look over at him, he averted his eyes. When she looked away, Amos would timidly raise his eyes to the petite Ravenclaw. When their gazes would meet, they would give each other a brief, awkward smile before entertaining their gaze elsewhere.

Unable to stand in the awkward silence much longer, Emmeline opened her mouth to inquire Amos about his thoughts regarding the try outs and upcoming season, but it was Kingsley's deep, baritone voice that sounded like warm honey which interrupted her plan.

"It seems as though I had more spectators than actual participants," he joked as he moved toward them with a wide smile. Amidst the quarreling between Edgar and Amelia and the awkward exchanges between Emmeline and Amos, Kingsley ended the try-outs.

Ceasing their bickering, Amelia and Edgar turned toward Kingsley. Amos clapped Kingsley on the shoulder and grinned. "You know we couldn't resist coming out to support the one dearest to our hearts. We're here for some moral support." Amos seemed so relaxed, confident, and collected when addressing his other friends, like Kingsley. The realization that Amos wasn't comfortable enough with her to jest in that manner caused Emmeline to frown slightly. Thankfully, it went unnoticed.

"Yeah, yeah. Bollocks," Kingsley chuckled, not believing Amos for a moment. "I know you just came to scope out the competition."

"Aww, come on, mate. You're more than welcomed to crash my try outs. We're here out of support and curiosity. Besides, Amelia and Emmeline here came out of their own free will to wish you luck," Edgar said with a nod.

Kingsley raised his eyebrows, clearly not convinced. "Yeah, I'm sure," he said with a grin. Turning to Emmeline and Amelia, Kingsley smiled in greeting and thanked them for coming.

"Looks like you have a strong, prospective team," Sturgis commented with a nod. "But don't forget, Hufflepuff still has to hold their try outs. We're going to give you lot a run for your money, right Diggs?," the light brown haired Hufflepuff inquired with a toothy grin. The hopeful chaser patted Amos on the shoulder. "I've got to head back. See you at try-outs tomorrow, Captain?"

"You bet," Amos grinned as he waved off Sturgis. Caradoc excused himself as well as he followed Sturgis toward the castle. Both boys bid farewell to Amelia and Emmeline before disappearing off of the field.

The five stood around in a circle until Edgar suggested, "I don't know about you lot, but I'm starving. How about we get on the good foot and grab some dinner?"

"You know, Ed , that's the best idea you had all day," Amelia said with a grin. Moving in a pack, the five clustered together across the quidditch pitch. On the way, Nathalia, Edgar's longtime girlfriend emerged from the distance to greet everyone before moving closer to Edgar. Draping his arm around his girlfriend, Edgar leaned in to give her a tender kiss on the temple. Kingsley and Amelia were immersed in a conversation, which left Emmeline and Amos to either wallow in their silence or make an effort at a conversation.

Deciding on the latter, Emmeline moved in step beside Amos, who offered a small smile.

"So, Amos, how's your seventh year so far? Classes going alright?," she asked, making light conversation.

"Not so bad," he answered honestly. "It's a bit stressful, you know, preparing for N.E.W.T.s and all. I just can't believe it's my last year already. It certainly flies," Amos said, peering down at the smaller girl.

Emmeline nodded understandingly. "Oh, I'm sure. It's an important year for you. There's no doubt it'd be tedious. With all the work you have to do and your Head Boy duties, you must feel overwhelmed. Not to mention quidditch season starting up soon. You sure got your hands full," she said easily, feeling the nervousness fade slowly. He could be so intimidating sometimes, which made it difficult for Emmeline to allow an easy conversation to flourish between them; however, she realized she was too much in her own head to just appreciate Amos for who he was and not who she thought he was.

Amos smiled kindly at Emmeline, appreciating her understanding nature. Not having many opportunities to truly open up and get to know Emmeline, Amos was feeling grateful for this moment. He considered himself to be friendly with all his peers; however, he'd known Emmeline for so long, at least through his connections to the Boneses, yet he hardly _knew_ her.

"What about you? How are classes?," he inquired, genuinely interested. The group was approaching the castle, but they seemed to take their time while they all conversed. There was no urgency amongst them as they enjoyed the opportunity to just chat.

"I can't complain," Emmeline smiled. "It's a lot of work, but I enjoy it. I don't like when I'm idle. This year is a bit more challenging, but I wouldn't have it any other way." She knew she sounded dorky, but Emmeline didn't care, because she knew Amos didn't and wouldn't judge her. He didn't strike her as the type to do so. The more she talked to him, the more comfortable she felt. It was hard not to, because Amos was so nice, what with his infectious smile and genuine sincerity.

"I don't doubt that," he said admiringly. He was aware of the Ravenclaw's work ethic as he was aware of her house's studious reputation. Amos respected her for being so hard working and motivated. "It's in your nature," he grinned. "But surely it's not 'all work and no play'?"

Emmeline smiled, looking away. "No, of course not," she said with a shake of her head. "Luckily there's a Hogsmeade trip coming up soon, so that will be a nice break from all of the work. My sugarquill stash is running low, so I need to restock."

"Oh that's right!," he exclaimed excitedly, his hand touching her shoulder. "The first Hogsmeade trip is next friday, isn't it?," Amos asked, his caramel eyes flicker hand lingered on her shoulder before he realized what he was doing. Emmeline peered down to allow her ees to rest on his rather large hand on the ball of her shoulder. She didn't mind, but Amos apparently did, because he flushed embarrassedly as he quickly removed his lingering hand and put it in his pocket.

"It sure is," Edgar chimed in, turning his head to peer back at the rest of the group. "Next friday, the twenty-fourth."

"Wow, I can't believe that it's right around the corner," Amelia added.

"Is everyone going?," Kingsley asked curiously.

"I sure hope so," Edgar responded before anyone else could. "I have an idea! Why don't we all go together? Wouldn't it be fun? We could invite Elliot, too. It's our last first Hogsmeade trip of the year! It _has_ to be memorable," he elaborated enthusiastically as he referred to all but two members of the group who weren't seventh years.

"That's a great idea," Nathalia said, her azure hues sparkling as she peered up at Edgar.

"I wouldn't mind," Kingsley added with a shrug, as he looked around for more confirmations. "What do you say, Lia? Emme? Amos? You guys in?"

Amelia and Emmeline looked at each other and nodded. "Sure, that would be fun," Amelia said. She made a point to look at Emmeline as if to convey something with her eyes. It was a look Emmeline was familiar with. The two would _definitely_ be talking afterwards.

"No, I don't think I'll be able to make it," Amos said with a firm shake of his head.

With puzzled expressions, the rest of the group turned toward the Head Boy. Edgar prepared an objection before Amos laughed it off. "I'm just kidding. Of course, I'll go," he said with a grin.

"You're a piece of work, Diggs. A real piece of work," Edgar said, reaching back to nudge Amos in the shoulder with a closed fist.

The group of six finally reached the castle and entered the through the large, double doors of strong oak. Amos, who had report to his station for his dinner post, waved a 'goodbye' to the group, and said, "Catch up with you lot later." Kingsley did the same and followed Amos. He was one of the many other prefects on dinner duty and had to report to his assigned position as well. Safety at Hogwarts was an important and stressed issue of concern.

A chorus of a variety of 'Bye, Amos' and 'See ya, King' echoed in the main foyer as the four made their way toward the Great Hall. It wasn't long before Edgar took a hold of Nathalia's hand and led her toward a nearby corridor.

"We'll see you at dinner," Edgar called out behind him, the sound of Nathalia's giggles echoing in their wake.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Do you _still_ think they're adorable? _I_ think they're hormonal," she said, looking over at Emmeline, who merely laughed.

"They're in love, Lia. Don't worry. One day, you'll be just as smitten with a nice, strapping young man, who you'll want to sneak off to a secluded, darken corridor with," Emmeline smirked, tapping Amelia on the shoulder.

"And if it were up to Edgar, that strapping young man would be Kingsley. Did you see how he jumped at the opportunity to make this some sort of set up?," Amelia asked.

Emmeline furrowed her eyebrows. "What? Come on, Amelia. It's not like that. We're all friends. It was just a-," Emmeline was cut off by Amelia's scoffing.

"Em, I know my brother. He has his own separate agenda. He might not look like it, but he is the human incarnation of Cupid. And he is hell bent on arranging a marriage between me and King" she stated. "And you better watch out, because it seems like he's aiming an arrow at you and Amos."

"Amelia," Emmeline said using her best friend's full name. "Now you're just being ridiculous."

Stopping in her tracks, Amelia folded her arms across her chest and gave Emmeline an incredulous look. "Emmeline," she stressed her full name, "don't try and pretend like you wouldn't mind. It's _Amos Diggory_, for Rowena's sake. Who _doesn't_ want to be set up with him? Besides, don't think I didn't notice the tension a-brewing between the two of you," she said with a knowing wave of her finger.

Before Emmeline could retort, she allowed herself too long of a silence and missed her chance of a rebuttal, because Amelia's navy orbs lit up victoriously. "See, I told you so." With that, Amelia turned on her heel and sauntered toward the Great Hall as proud as the cat who caught the mouse.

Furrowing her eyebrows, Emmeline frowned. She wasn't sure if she was upset by the fact that Amelia was making a big deal out of the situation, or if it was because Emmeline was uncertain about how exactly she felt regarding her feelings toward the Head Boy.

To say she was confused was an understatement.

She had a week to figure it out, or else her first trip of the year to Hogsmeade would be one for the books.

Whether it'd be good or not had yet to be determined.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"_Emme._"

No response.

"Oh, Emme," called Amelia in a sing song voice as she glided beside Emmeline's bed. A grunt emerged from the mass of pillows and blankets, which Amelia assumed her best friend was buried under.

"Em, come on. We've got to get going," Amelia persisted, pulling back the curtains that surrounded Emmeline's four poster bed. A grunt was the only response Amelia received before Emmeline, who was resting on her stomach, curled up and turned her rear toward her friend. Placing her hands on her hips, Amelia cocked an eyebrow at Emmeline's gesture.

'_If that's how it was going to be.._' Amelia thought as she reached for her wand. Emmeline was going to be in for a rude awakening, that was for sure. With a flick of her wand, Amelia pulled the curtains away from the window so that the bright, Saturday sun shone brightly into the sleeping quarters and illuminated the room. A groggy Emmeline groaned as she pulled the covers over her head, tucking her unruly curls under the plush, navy comforter to escape the brightness. Amelia rolled her eyes at her stubborn, slumbering friend. It was nearly eight o'clock, and breakfast was just about over. Soon, everyone allowed to go would be departing for Hogsmeade.

"Em, get up," Amelia insisted as she moved around the bed to stand in what would have been in front of Emmeline's face if she didn't have the comforter masking her face. "You're going to miss breakfast, and we'll be late for Hogsmeade." Still, Emmeline did not budge, but she did attempt a somewhat coherent response.

"On go without me," she murmured as she snuggled into her cocoon of a blanket.

Amelia was no longer amused. She was hungry and rapidly growing impatient with Emmeline's morning behavior. She was aware that Emmeline was never a morning person, but today was not the day she was willing to put up with it.

"You leave me no choice," Amelia said raising her wand toward the table by the door. On the table was a pitcher of ice cold water, a bowl, and a rag. Whispering the levitating charm, Amelia lifted the pitcher of water and glided it in the air to Emmeline's bed. "Emmeline, this is your last chance. If you do not wake up, I will be forced to implement more drastic measures, and I assure you, you do not want that."

What sounded like a scoff reached Amelia's ears, and she blinked in surprise. With pursed lips, Amelia unleashed her wrath. A hungry Amelia was not an Amelia to be reckoned with, and if anyone can attest to that, it was Edgar. However, he was not present at the moment to warn Emmeline of the mistake she was making. Reaching for the comforter with her wandless hand, Amelia tugged back the navy material, prying it from Emmeline's tired grasp. Scrunching her face at the sunlight that burned the back of her eyelids, Emmeline opened her mouth to complain. With a flick of her thin wrist, Amelia caused the water pitcher to tilt ever so slightly as its contents trickled from the mouth of the pitcher and over Emmeline's disgruntled face. A horrified yelp elicited from Emmeline's mouth as her bright brown eyes widened, and she leaped into the air and off of her bed. Water dripped down her flushed face as she brushed her damp hair off of her forehead.

"Amelia!," she cried, the shock of the wake-up call still settling over her. She was torn between surprise and anger for having been splashed with the icy cold water.

"It was the only way. And you gave me no choice. You had plenty of opportunities to avoid this. You ichose/i not to," Amelia said, tucking her wand into her pocket before folding her arms across her chest. She tilted her head for an indignant effect.

Like a disgruntled child, Emmeline pouted as she dragged her feet over to her closet. "Still, it was a bit unnecessary, Lia. A little push and shove never hurt any body," she said as she rifled for a navy pinafore dress, a white blouse, and her black Hogwarts robes.

"You're right. It wouldn't hurt anybody, and it also wouldn't have woken you up. Desperate times call for desperate measures," Amelia said with a shrug. Her ocean blue orbs twinkled with laughter as she moved toward the full length, vanity mirror by the window. She imagined her well put together outfit looked very similar to Emmeline's, except Amelia wouldn't be wearing a Prefect badge and her hair was pulled back into a French braid.

After Emmeline changed into her attire, she cast a drying spell on her hair and proceeded to style it. Tying her thick, curly mane into a loose pony tail at the nape of her neck, Emmeline tied a blue ribbon as an accessory piece. Once she was satisfied with her appearance, she strolled back over to her closet and slipped on her favorite pair of black Mary Janes.

"I'm going to brush my teeth. I'll meet you in the Common Room," Emmeline said as she grabbed her toothbrush from the holder and exited the room toward the bathroom. Amelia nodded and made her own descent. She didn't have to wait too long before Emmeline joined her.

"Are you finally ready to bestow the rest of the house with your presence?," Amelia asked with a smirk.

"I do believe it's time. Besides, being fashionably late is absolutely acceptable," Emmeline countered as the two made their way toward the portrait.   

"There's fashionably late and just plain old late, and trust me, Emme, you were teetering on the latter. I just hope there's some bacon left. You know how Edgar gets around bacon," Amelia said as the two finally exited the Ravenclaw commons and headed down the tower's staircase. It only took them about ten minutes to travel through the castle toward the Great Hall.

It was no surprise that half of the hall was vacant; however, there were some stragglers eating the last bits of their breakfast. Among those lingering behind was Xenophilius. Wearing matching grins, Emmeline and Amelia took a seat beside the older Ravenclaw, who was immersed in a large, bulky, and aged textbook while nursing a bowl of cooled porridge.

"Hey Xen," Emmeline greeted cheerily, causing the blonde to jump slightly from her sudden presence. Reaching for a slice of toast from the pile on the table, Emmeline placed it onto her plate and helped herself to some raspberry jelly.

"Great Merlin's beard, Em," Xenophilius gasped, his cerulean eyes falling upon the dark haired prefect. "Nearly gave me a heart attack. You know, it's not safe to sneak up on someone who is reading about diddly goppers. They are one of the most dangerous creatures, you see. They are the size of bed bugs, but they have the appetite of a harpercook. Very dangerous, you see," Xenophilis rambled as Emmeline helped herself to a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Sorry, Xeno," Emmeline apologize with a bright smile. She reached out to ruffle his cornsilk locks playfully. He merely winced and wrinkled his nose at her affectionate gesture.

"Diddly Goppers?," Amelia inquired as she picked up a piece of bacon from one of the golden dishes before them. "Is that the creature of the week?" She took a bite of the bacon, chewing the meat with curiosity while she awaited Xeno's answer.

"Currently," he grinned and showed her a picture from the textbook. Amelia peered over and immediately regretted it. The image displayed on the inside of the textbook almost caused her to gag. "Ugh, Xeno! That's repulsive!," she said, pushing the textbook away.

"Be thankful you don't live in the Netherlands. They are overpopulated up north. Nasty little buggers they are," he said, closing his book. "I can't wait to get one," Xeno grinned.

Emmeline took a bite of her toast and swallowed before asking, "Aren't you going to Hogsmeade?"

With a shrug, Xeno sighed. "Not today. I have...other plans," he said with a small smile that did not quite reach his eyes. Before she could interject with a question, he said, "Oh, but Edgar wanted me to inform the two of you that he expects you to meet him at the Three Broomsticks at noon. So, you have about three hours if you make it out of here by nine."

Amelia checked her watched and sighed. "And here I thought we'd get out of it. Suppose I was wrong. Here's to wishful thinking," Amelia said, raising her goblet of orange juice.

"That's fine, Lia. We've got plenty of time to ourselves," Emmeline said reasonably. "Besides, it won't be _that_ bad. You're being melodramatic."

"Yeah, yeah. You say that now, but you wait. He's up to something," Amelia said, finishing off her second piece of bacon.

Emmeline chuckled lightly before turning to Xeno. "Are you sure you don't want to come along? I promise, you'll have loads of fun. We'll even make a trip to Finkles' Ferocious Pet Shop," the prefect tried to suggest enticingly as she elbowed him with effort. Xeno laughed lightly and shook his head.

"Seriously, I can't. But I hope the two of you have fun," he insisted with a nod of his head.

"Do you want us to bring you back anything? Some chocolate frogs? Honeydukes chocolate? I know how much you like that. Or maybe a licorice wand? I know you could always go for a box of Ice Mice," Amelia offered.

Xeno smiled warmly and appreciatively. He shook his head and insisted, "No, thank you, Lia. That's nice of you, but really, the last thing I need is more sugar. But, if you go to Scrivenshaft's, could you please pick me up a pack of quills? Here, I'll give you a few galleons," Xeno said, reaching into his pocket to pull out a few gold coins. He placed them into Emmeline's hand.

"No problem, Xeno," Emmeline smiled, tucking the coins securely into her pocket.

"Thanks," he grinned. He then checked his watch. "You two ought to get going," he suggested.

  Emmeline finished off her toast and downed the rest of her pumpkin juice. "Giving us the bum's rush, are you? What exactly _are_ you up to, Xen?," she inquired with an arched brow.

"Yeah! Why are you kicking us out? Do you have a secret date or something?," Amelia asked teasingly. When Xeno's porcelain cheeks flushed with embarrassment, Amelia got her answer. Her navy orbs widened in surprise before her lips curved into a wide grin.

"Who is she?," Amelia asked, inching closer to Xeno, who seemed to want to disappear under the table. Noticing Xeno's discomfort, Emmeline touched his shoulder gently.

"Lia, take it easy on him. We'll hound him later. Why don't we head out? At the rate we're going, Honeydukes will run out of canary creams and peppermint toads!," Emmeline said, climbing out of her seat. Tapping Xeno on the shoulder, she sneakily cast him a wink before she moved next to Amelia. "Come on, Nosy Bonesie," she grinned.

Reluctantly, Amelia rose from the table. Before she joined Emmeline in exiting the Great Hall, Amelia leaned down beside Xeno so that only he could hear her.

"When I come back, you're going to tell me why Sammy has been sneaking out of our dorm at night," she whispered, giving him a knowing look as she pulled away. The blush deepened to a crimson color, and Amelia's earlier inquiry was validated.

"Amelia!," Emmeline called as she turned around to find that the other Ravenclaw girl was lagging behind.  

"On my way," she replied in a sing-song voice as she practically skipped over to Emmeline. The prefect shook her head as she led them out through the double doors.

Their journey to Hogwarts didn't take too long. At the steady pace they walked, the girls arrived there in under twenty minutes. During the walk, Emmeline and Amelia discussed a plan of which stores they'd like to hit before retreating back to the Three Broomsticks. The first stop on their list was Scrivenshalf's Quill Shop, as it was one of their favorite shops to visit. The two shared a great love for office supplies and nearly spent an hour roaming through the quaint shop, eying the entire collection of quills and parchment paper, and finally making a purchase. They girls stocked up on some ink, parchment paper, and a new set of quills. Along with Xeno's quills, Emmeline and Amelia left the shop and were satisfied with their purchases.

With the extra time they had left to spare, Emmeline and Amelia decided to take a mosey into Zonko's Joke shop. Though there wasn't anything particularly enticing to either of the girls, they still enjoyed taking a look. As they passed a display of nose-biting teacups, Emmeline raised her eyebrow at the yipping little trinkets.

"Who would honestly buy that?," she asked, eying the chomping teacup with a weary gaze.

"He would," Amelia answered, pointing to no other than Amycus Carrow, who was provoking the feisty piece of dinnerware with his finger. Walden MacNair, who accompanied the dunderhead merely rolled his eyes, obviously embarrassed by his best mate's display.

Emmeline's eyes slid over to the two Slytherins off to the side of the counter. Pursing her lips, she rolled her eyes.

"_Of course_," she said before turning down another isle. There was an assortment of little gadgets and trinkets, but Emmeline wasn't too impressed, especially when she saw a sign for Dungbombs. She wrinkled her nose at the sight of them. If Emmeline wasn't the one who had to deal with finding the culprit behind the mystery dungbomb explosions in random areas of the castle, she wouldn't have had such an issue with them; however, those galleons gobblers were a big hit and essentially became the bane of her existence.

"Frog Spawn Soap. Lovely," Amelia observed sarcastically as she turned the corner to meet up with Emmeline. "Would you like one or two boxes for Christmas?," she asked with a grin.

"Make it five. I need all of the Frog Spawn Soap I can get my hands on," Emmeline retorted, nudging Amelia playfully. "Come on, let's get out of here. We should make our way to the Three Broomsticks. Your brother is not keen on tardiness."

Amelia sighed and put the box of packaged, green, bar soap back onto the shelf before joining Emmeline in her exit toward High Street in Hogsmeade. It was a brisk walk through the shop town toward the Three Broomsticks. Hogwarts students littered the streets as they moved excitedly from shop to shop, but it was obvious that most of the school aged children desired access into the popular pub, which was were Emmeline and Amelia were headed.

The sign with the witch stirring a cauldron swung slightly in the breeze, and a rickety sound elicited as the door thudded shut, and students filtered in and out of the pub. Before Emmeline and Amelia could enter the pub, Edgar Bones' familiar raven locks were spotted as he stuck his head out of the door. His navy blue eyes scanned the crowd as if searching for the two girls. Amelia waved her hand to catch his attention, which didn't take long. He beamed expectantly and opened the door for his sister and her best friend.

"About time. I was about to send a search party for the two of you," Edgar teased, closing the door behind Emmeline.

"Relax, Ed. We had another five minutes to spare before you had to alert the authorities. We're here now," Amelia said, smiling over her shoulder at her brother. "Set yourself at ease," she added, tapping his chest as he moved in step beside her.

Edgar grinned sheepishly. "I was just worried that Xeno didn't relay the message. Besides, what took you guys so long this morning? Did you miss breakfast?," he asked.

"Why don't you ask Emmeline why we weren't up with the rest of the birds," Amelia said, casting a knowing side glance toward the quiet brunette walking in tow beside them.

Emmeline blushed a light, rosy pink and smiled apologetically at Edgar, who turned in question toward her.

"Em?," he implored, revealing his teeth in a warm smile.

"Oh, you know, just got a little carried away with catching up on my beauty sleep," she said with a wave of her hand as if to shrug it off.

"And by 'carried away', she means it was like trying rouse a bear from hibernation," Amelia quipped teasingly.

"Oh come on!," Emmeline protested, not very much liking being the brunt of the jokes, even if it was meant to be in good fun. She nudged Amelia and spared her a warning glance.

As the three approached the round table toward the back of the pub, Emmeline noticed how crowded it appeared. Elliot, Amelia and Edgar's younger brother, sat beside his girlfriend, Cordelia. Nathalia sat beside Cordelia, and there was a vacant seat beside her, which Emmeline knew belonged to Edgar. Beside what would have been Edgar's seat was another vacant seat then Kingsley. Amos sat beside Kingsley, but he rose from the table and approached Edgar.

"I'll go put in our order. I'll be back," Amos told Edgar before greeting the girls. "Hallo, Lia. Emmeline," he nodded, his cinnamon eyes meeting Emmeline's darker chocolate ones before brushing past her toward the bar, where Madam Rosmerta was filling up mugs of butterbeer.   Beside Amos' vacant seat were two empty seats, which Amelia presumed was situated for her and Emmeline. Moving toward the chair that would have been closest to Amos, Amelia smiled in greeting as she slipped through the crowd to her desired seat. However, Edgar had other plans.

Just as Amelia was about to pull the chair out and take a seat, the wooden chair disappeared. Emmeline had already taken her seat, when she noticed the absence of Amelia's chair beside her. Looking up confused, Emmeline turned to ask Amelia what happened when she put the pieces together. The look of death upon Amelia's face as she glared at Edgar's obnoxious gesture verified that this was all apart of Edgar's plan, Operation: Set-Amelia-up-with-Kingsley'. The only seat available for Amelia to occupy was the vacant one beside the Gryffindor captain himself, who seemed oblivious to the entire situation, as was the rest of the group aside from Amelia, Emmeline, and of course, Edgar.

Amelia's eyes locked with Edgar's in a 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-for-this-later' look as she slowly maneuvered around the table to slip into her seat beside Kingsley. It wasn't as though she didn't like Kingsley. Amelia very much enjoyed Kingsley's company and his friendship, but as far as romantic feelings went, Amelia viewed their relationship as strictly platonic. Kingsley, it seemed, felt the same way. It was Edgar who was disillusioned by his own hopes and schemes to realize this.

"And the drinks have arrived," Amos called as he came over to the table, balancing a tray of six mugs overflowing with butterbeer. He carefully lowered the tray and began to distribute the mugs to each of the table's inhabitants. A chorus of 'thank yous' sounded as everyone reached for their own ice cold mug. It was something the students looked forward to every year; the first sip of the pint of their first frothy butterbeer of the new school year.

Amos took his own mug, sliding it closer to him as he took his seat. He was surprised to see Emmeline seated beside him, but he wasn't about to complain. He offered her a shy yet toothy grin which she returned with a soft smile as her thumb brushed against the handle of the mug.

Before Amos could initiate conversation with the Ravenclaw prefect, Edgar made an obnoxious clinking sound as he tapped a spoon to his mug to gather the attention of the table. Almost immediately, the conversations stopped as everyone's eyes directed their attention to Edgar, who stood as if about to give a speech.

"Here we go...," Amelia mumbled. Kingsley snorted, his warm, brown eyes smiling at Amelia.

Edgar looked pointedly at his sister before he cleared his throat. "I just wanted to take the time to ask each and every one of us to raise our mugs in a toast to another great, safe, and fun year at Hogwarts and to years of friendship," he said lifting his mug.

"Always the sentimental one," Elliot chimed in with a grin as he raised his mug.

"Cheers!," initiated Amos, who raised his mug to clink it with the others. The rest of the group followed and proceeded to take a swig of their ice cold beverages. Emmeline clinked her mug and took a long sip of the buttery beverage. Its soothing taste slide down her throat, leaving her feel both warm and refreshed at the same time. It wasn't long until side conversations resumed. It reminded Emmeline of a large family sitting down for meal times. She saved the moment to her memory, filing it away to look back upon as a reminder to what a great bunch of friends she managed to acquire of the years.

"Hey Emmeline," Amos greeted, scooting just a bit closer to the table before leaning back in his chair comfortably. "Enjoying your trip so far?"

Emmeline tilted her head toward Amos and nodded. "Oh yeah. I love Hogsmeade. I picked up a few things already at Scrivenshalf's. They had a great deal on ink and quills if you need some," Emmeline informed him before taking another small sip of her drink. "What about you? Having a good time?"

"Yeah, I'll definitely have to look into that. I'm already really low on ink, and it's only been a little less than a month!," he said, his cinnamon eyes lighting up. His face then tensed slightly in concentration as he thought about his time so far. "Oh! I got some new quidditch equipment. My gloves were looking rather sad, so I purchased a new pair. They have a mix of dragon skin and troll shedding, so it's a really strong material. Helps me grip the quaffles better," he explained. Immediately, he flushed, aware that he was rambling again about subject he presumed Emmeline didn't care about. "It's nothing special though," he added with a wave of his hand.

Emmeline noticed his embarrassment and quickly jumped to reassure him that the topic of conversation was no bother. "It certainly does sound special. I bet those gloves will prove to be quite helpful. Maybe it just might help Hufflepuff's chances at proving Edgar wrong about the victor of the Quidditch Cup this year," she smiled reassuringly. Emmeline wasn't a quidditch enthusiast, but she did support her team.

Amos, appreciating her interest in his passion, smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Emmeline. But don't say that too loud, or Edgar might personally strip you of your Ravenclaw badge. Encouraging the competition is outright blasphemous to some," he teased back, enjoing their easy conversation. The more Amos seemed to relax and enjoy Emmeline's company rather than over worry or over analyze about what he should say and do, he seemed to actually engage in a meaningful conversation with the beautiful Ravenclaw, which was a major improvement. As much as Emmeline was intimidated by Amos, the Head Boy was just as, if not more, overwhelmed by the younger Ravenclaw's presence.

The nervous jittery feeling in his stomach festered into something that nearly plague him whenever in Emmeline company nearly a year ago. Ever since then, Amos, who never really worried about his abilities to flirt and convert with the opposite sex, choked whenever he was around Emmeline. The always confident, calm, and composed Hufflepuff found himself lost for words, fidgeting nervously, and blushing in embarrassment, and it didn't go unnoticed. Edgar and Kingsley were aware of the Hufflepuff's affections for the Ravenclaw prefect, but they respected his wishes to keep mum regarding his crush.

The two continued with a light conversation until the finished their butterbeer. Everyone was beginning to clear out and head back to the castle. The pub, which was bustling with the excited energy of Hogwarts students was starting to mellow out, while the eight friends remained at their round table. A few more rounds of butterbeer came and went, but after nearly two hours of reminiscing on old memories from their earlier years, their excitement for the future, and just small talk conversations, the group decided it was time to finally call it a day.

As Emmeline slipped out of her chair, a thought dawn upon her, and she let out a disappointed groan. Amos heard her immediately, and his concerned cinnamon orbs fell upon her with worry.

"Is everything okay, Emmeline?," he asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

The corners of her lips tugged downward into a small frown as she sighed. "Everything is fine. I just forgot to make a quick stop at Honeydukes," she admitted. "But it's not a big deal. They'll be plenty of time to go back."

Amos pursed his lips before glancing down at his watch. "We've got time. As long as we walk fast," he explained. "That is, if you want me to come with you?"

Emmeline's frown faded, and she appeared hopeful. "Really? You don't mind? I mean, it's not a big deal. I think I can survive," she tried to shrug it off, feeling a bit silly for making it appear to be a bigger deal than it was.

"Nonsense. You said that you were low on your sugarquill stash, didn't you?," he smiled that heart stopping grin that made Emmeline's insides squirm. Her smile widened, however, as she focused on his comment, or at least tried to as a distraction form his incredibly handsome features.

"You remembered?," she asked, with a lopsided grin as she peered up at him curiosity.

Amos offered a sheepish gin. "I've got a good memory," he said, his cheeks tinted with pink. Turning away from her, he informed Edgar, "Hey Ed, Emmeline and I are going to make a quick trip to Honekydukes. We'll meet up with you lot back at the castle. We won't be long." Edgar gave Amos as knowing smile and nodded before he draped an arm around Nathalia, leading them out of the pub. Amelia caught Emmeline's gaze and tossed her a wink. Emmeline rolled her eyes before quickly picking up her pace to fall in step with Amos' long strides.

It only took a few minutes to reach the grand candy shop. Treats of different assortments covered the walls and filled the isles. Glass vases contained colorful goodies, while lollipops stuck out of tree-like posts. It was a sugar wonderland, and Emmeline enjoyed its inviting warmth and sweet aroma. Mint and chocolate were the most potent, and Emmeline's favorite.

"Here they are," Amos called, as his quick eyes caught sight of the sugarquills. Emmeline, who was lingering by the display of pumpkin pasties and droobles, scampered over toward Amos and picked out a box. After selecting a container, she made her way over to the cashier and made her purchase. With her bags in her hand, she waited for Amos, who grabbed a box of chocolate frogs for purchase.

"Alright, ready?," he asked, stuffing his change into his pocket. His straight, light brown locks were tousled over his head in only a way that Amos could pull off as untidily handsome. He looked windswept, as if he'd just finished taking a ride on his broomstick. This, Emmeline realized, was something that she fancied about Amos. His good looks were effortless and relaxed. He was naturally handsome, and she envied how easily perfection came to him.

"All set," Emmeline grinned as they exited the shop.

The walk back to the castle was rather nice. Until they ran into the rest of their friends, Amos and Emmeline made small talk every now and then, but when there was nothing to say, a comfortable silence filled the void between them.

Smiling to herself, Emmeline was grateful for Amelia's abrupt wake up splash. She would have never forgiven herself for sleeping away the opportunity to savor another rare solitary moment with Amos Diggory, who she realized, was quickly forming a soft spot in her heart.


End file.
